This invention relates to a parlor game played by a number of participants.
This parlor game involves a trait embodied in Albrecht Durer's magic square. Durer's magic square was developed about 1514 A.D. and consisted of a 4.times.4 arrangement of the numbers 1 through 16 as follows:
______________________________________ 16 3 2 13 5 10 11 8 9 6 7 12 4 15 14 1 ______________________________________
The "magic" in this arrangement is that the sum of any line of four numbers adds up to 34. The sum of four numbers in any row, any column, or either of the two diagonals adds up to 34. There are also several symmetrical combinations which add up to 34, such as the squares in each of the four corners formed by the three exterior corner numbers and the one interior number. Also there is an inner square formed by the four interior numbers.
The rows and columns can be symmetrically interchanged without altering these results. For example, the two interior rows and columns can be switched, the two exterior rows and columns can be switched, yet the sums still add up to 34.
The game of this invention is derived from Durer's magic square, with the game being called "34" game in honor of the magical arrangement, in which various numbers can be rearranged, yet consistently add up to 34.